Sober
by Jean V
Summary: Sequel to Shmily. The reason Yuffie still visits Seventh Heaven.


**Title:** Sober  
**Summary:** The reason Yuffie still visits Seventh Heaven. Sequel to _Shmily_.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own_ FFVII_ nor its characters in any form. I don't own the lyrics either!!! Don't sue me!  
**Author's Notes:  
**A little something to make up for my absence. I've been awfully busy in November, since I've signed up for NaNoWriMo, which I've finished with much satisfaction. Fortunately, I've been using my time writing another _FFVII_ fanfic which may be ready by next year, but that's not a promise. However, I promise that _ASOFE_ will be up by the end of next week, so for those who read that one, stay tuned.

Anyways, enough chitchat. Now I present to you, the long awaited (just joking, haha) sequel to my first fanfic, _Shmily_. It's a bit short, compared to _Shmily_, and it's inspired by Kelly Clarkson's song, _Sober_. So, hope you guys will enjoy it!

(Here's hoping Vincent won't be too OOC!)

Please enjoy!

* * *

_And I don't know  
__This could break my heart or save me  
__Nothing's real until you let go completely  
__So here I go with all my thoughts I've been saving  
__So here I go with all my fears weighing on me_

_And I don't know  
__I could crash and burn but maybe  
__At the end of this road I might catch a glimpse of me  
__So I won't worry about my timing, I want to get it right  
__No comparing, second guessing, no not this time_

_Three months and I'm still standing here  
__Three months and I'm getting better yeah  
__Three months and I still am  
__Three months and it's still harder now_

_Three months I've been living here without you now  
__Three months yeah  
__Three months I hurt_

_Three months and I'm still sober  
__Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers_

- Kelly Clarkson, Sober

* * *

It's been three months, Yuffie muses as she continues observing the man talking to the bartender. Sighing, she downs the shot of liquor and closes her eyes as it burns her throat.

She has been doing that every day for several weeks, sitting there in a dark corner, with her hoodie pulled over her head, doing nothing but drinking when she can do something more worthwhile.

All for a man of the past.

All for a man who can't forget his past.

All for a man who she can never leave behind in the past.

She chuckles bitterly at the irony, lazily raising her hand to order another shot. The bartender walks over. Her tone is polite, but she can see that the other girl is curious about her. The bartender's intelligent dark brown eyes sweep over her form. The ninja raises an eyebrow; since when did that little brat get so smart?

"I'd like another shot please," she tells the bartender, who snaps to attention instantly. "For that nice gentleman sitting all alone over there." She points at the man whom she is observing, and smiles wanly, though it is hidden by her hoodie.

Yuffie wonders if she is still sober and shrugs. It's now or never, she decides. _Time to let go of the past._ Grabbing a piece of napkin, she scribbles a word on it and hands it to the mystified bartender. "Give that to him. He'll understand."

The bartender is obviously confused by her order but Yuffie knows, as she places down the money, that the girl will comply.

And she will figure it out soon.

It is Marlene, after all.

* * *

"Yuffie!"

She hears him call her name. She doesn't answer to it and simply continues walking down the street. The night is beautiful tonight, and the stars are simply sparkling with happiness, contrasting greatly with her mood at the moment. Sometimes she just hates them. It's like even the stars are laughing at her.

"Yuffie." His tone is firm.

He is standing behind her.

She pauses in her step. Deciding that no harm will be done, she turns around, her hoodie falling off with the motion. Her eyes land on his. She will never forget their color, even after a thousand years.

He scans her face. "…Why did you leave?" His question startles the ninja a little.

_Because you told me to and I love you. _

"Because I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie Kisaragi and great ninjas got a lotta places to go, doncha know?" She replies cockily, her hands on her hips. "Besides, they don't stay in one place, especially not in that dingy mansion of yours."

He is silent, his eyes darkening.

_Burn all the bridges now, Yuffie._

"Well, if you have nothing else to say to me, I'll be taking my leave!" She twirls around to leave.

He stops her before she can take a step. "What about this?" He thrusts out the napkin she has left him with the drink.

She doesn't have to look at it to know what it reads. Her heart thuds in her chest, so loud that she fears he will hear it. "It's nothing really, Vincent. It's just a game. Nothing but a silly game." She replies quietly, her voice choking at the end. She clears it, pretending she has simply got a sore throat, and starts to move away.

Moving as fast as lightning, he wraps his human hand around her waist to stop her and pulls her to his chest. She tries hard not to blush at the close proximity and nearly jumps when she feels his breath near her ear. "Vin –"

"Come back, Yuffie." He murmurs, interrupting her. She hears him swallow nervously. "The house is…too quiet without you."

Her eyes widen and she spins around to face him. "Is that another way to say 'I miss you'?" She demands. The corners of his mouth tug upwards.

"It's…my way."

At that, she squeals and hugs him, knocking him off balance.

And even as they fall onto the hard pavement, Yuffie laughs, like the stars above them.

* * *

A little while later, when they are back at Tifa's bar, Yuffie turns to Vincent and holds out her hand. "I believe you owe me something, Vinnie."

The unknowing look on the gunslinger's face unnerves the ninja. "Vinnie?" She prods uneasily. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed!" She flails her hands in alarm when he starts to frown. "The materia, Vince! On Cerberus!" The look of confusion on his face clears, but the smirk that replaces it disturbs the ninja more than anything.

Still smirking smugly, Vincent puts the napkin onto her outstretched hand and looks pointedly at the word written in the middle.

"_Shmily_, Yuffie."

**_Fin_**


End file.
